Never Forget, Always Reminiscence
by Lit by the Moon
Summary: Vamps, Vampire, Vampyre, Vampir, Vampyr, ahhh so many ways to write their name yet only one word to desribe. Deathly. Warning: There is NO angst!


**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone's answering machine records their calls but mine does so I decided to intermingle my frusted anger at my answering machine for taping a convo with a 'friend' and replaying it to my mother with a sweet Bella/Edward story.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bella wraps her hands around the tea cup she is holding. She takes a light sip and walks towards the small table leaning against the eastern wall of her lounge room. She runs a hand over the dark wood,smiling at the smoothness. Bending slightly she presses play on the answering-machine that gleams from its position on the table. She moves to the couch and sinks in as she listens to one of her finest memories.

"Hello" She hears herself speak.

"I love you" Edward answers back.

"Of course you do" She implies.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" He is genuinely curious.

"No, I'm merely implying that you should" She had always been a sassy one.

"And why is that?" Doesn't he question too much?

"Because I love you" She states it sweetly, but clearly, trying to pass the message that her love couldn't be doubted.

Not that he would doubt it. Of course.

"Where are you?" She had been slightly worried about him and his whereabouts.

"Where ever you are."

She wasn't in a mood for joking. "I'm serious."

"I'm behind you."

With a soft click the message finishes. Bella closes her eyes and remembers of how she had turned with the phone hanging limp in her hand. He had been behind her, a soft grin curving his lips, his clothes still dripping from the rain, the balcony door remaining open from where he had entered, his small cellphone still pressed to his right ear.

Her eyes remain closed and she forces herself to breathe properly so she can control her tears. She misses him right now, terribly, disliking but not hating his job. Hedoes good with his job, stopping wayward vampires from killing innocents. He had been away on his last assignment for too long. Her stomaches churns at the possibility of his d… no she mustn't think like that.

She raises herself and washes her mug gently, methodically exercising a characteristic cleanliness. She wipes her fingers on a tea towel, then tears break through. She sobs quietly, not surprised that moisture hadn't appeared on her cheeks.She turns the answering machine off. There was no use for it, he wouldn't be calling.

"I'm behind you" The voice mimicked the machine. She turns and once again she is faced with Edward, his jacket dripping from rain, the balcony door open at his entrance and that sweet grin playing on his lips. Firelight dances in his eyes as she rushes to him, throwing herself onto him. The weight of his newly-born vampire knocks him to the ground.

"I could just feed on you for deserting me like this" She hisses.

He chuckles, smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry."

"You always are, next time at least phone me before you arrive."

His eyes spark up as she beats him lightly with gentle blows to his chest.

"I don't need to have a heart attack" She mentions sombrely. Her eyes widen as she realises the price of what she just said. "I don't have a heart, it stopped a month ago." She whispers.

Edward shakes his head forcefully and points to her chest, "No, Darling you have a heart. You have heart when you hate carnivorous vampires. You have a heartwhen understanding that you can't go out because you'll hurt people, but most of all you have a heart when it's beating for me, when it's beating at the thought of loosing me and when it's beating at the thought of you near me."

He grips her waist. "You have a heart, and you always will."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Yes Bella is a newly turned vampire. Hints at when she balls Edward over, crying withought tears, and heart stopped beating a month ago. **

**Edward has a job with the new/nice side of the Voulturi protecting innocents from carnivorous vampires and exterminating bad baad ones (this only is happeningin my imagination).**

**I have nothing more to say. Truly. Oh Review.**


End file.
